


The back story

by Gaius Augustus Sexus (RagnarLodbrok)



Category: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnarLodbrok/pseuds/Gaius%20Augustus%20Sexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in episode 5, that fucking cab driver didnt respond once to the outlandish conversation between Kyon and Koizumi. i have several theories as to why this is. each chapter is going to cover a different thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The back story

**Author's Note:**

> This was started after finishing a bowl of shitty noodles that tasted like dirt, plastic, and sadness. the story may either begin with a negative tone, or perhaps have occasional references to shitty noodles. By the way, ive not yet finished the anime so this is based on my knowledge of the story up to episode 5. Just because im pathetic, ill throw in a few other animes. i guess its up to you all to find out where the allusions are.

Chapter 1.

Darkness is massacred by an abrupt intrusion of a dim yellow hailing from a naked bulb hanging solemnly in the hallway. A click resounds throughout the room, followed by a flickering white what comes from two of the three bulbs fixed into the ceiling. The paint on the walls of the cheap apartment are crumbling and bottles of beer and empty chip bags cover the floor. He throws down his clean white hat onto the torn recliner seated hopelessly by a lamp with a torn shade. The old man sits down as he sighs against the back of the wooden chair that still stands. His grey mustache covering his frown. He remembered the days where he wasnt miserable, where he loved his job, every day was a new story he heard as he took passengers from point a to point b, but now, after 35 years of being a cab driver, he's heard everything. He wasnt always a cab driver, in his early 20s to mid 30s, he worked in law enforcement. As he presses the button to turn on his shitty stereo to play for him a little bit of Viking Death Metal, he thinks back to the time that he once wasnt miserable. The first day that came to him was that vicious day that forced him to this damned job for the rest of his life.

Bullets impacted the concrete all around him. Rin Matsuoka was in his 8th year in being a police officer. There was intel of a major drug stash in a Yakuza base however many of the officers didnt want to get involved. Rin stood up to the challenge. He stood from behind the AC unit providing him cover and fired three shots at a man with an assault rifle. the underground gun markets make these kinds of busts the worst. 20 rounds later, Rin was out of bullets and vastly outnumbered. His back up was dead around him and he knew he had to give in or die. "Dont shoot," Rin shouted as he raised his hands from behind the green box. he dropped his gun and stood. There was laughter behind him as he stood and turned.

Rin woke up in a cage, his lip still bleeding from where they beat him. his face felt warm, his left cheek burned like it had been beaten senselessly. he didnt remember any of it. He looked around, there were other people too, crying silently. Rin leaned forward in his shitty apartment. his arms were covered in goosebumps as he recalled what he had to to to leave. He sighed again, his face contorted in disgust.

A guard walked by Rin's cage and stopped. it felt like weeks had passed since the firefight. he hadnt eaten much and he was starved. The guard looked in, remembering Rin's face. "Hey, asshole, you shot my brother. This is revenge for you." He opened the cage with a baton in hand. Something overcame Rin as he lost all sense on humanity and lunged forth, borrowing his teeth deep into the tattooed neck of the Yakuza. warm blood dripped down Rin's cheek as his shark teeth borrowed deeper with every bite. chew. swallow. bite again. feast. consume. The guard's arm began to shift and morph into what seems more like a blade. red and pulsating. The guard let out one last whisper through gurgling "Ao" he began to say..."aogiri" he forced out with his last dying breath.

to be continued


End file.
